


impulses

by Oph3liacZ0m_B



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nazis, Rape, Sadism, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oph3liacZ0m_B/pseuds/Oph3liacZ0m_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when germany turns to the dark side Gilbert fallows his once innocent brother and finds himself the victim</p>
            </blockquote>





	impulses

**Author's Note:**

> this was writen well into years ago so if its been seen on other websites like ff and aff im just relocating 
> 
> pwp please enjoy

Prussia remembered everything, relived i like a movie every time he closed his eyes he could clearly see it all play out again like some sick movie...west had a new friend, a new boss, they spent a lot of time together, this idealistic man constantly stole his brother away with him sneaking him off into quiet rooms where they could talk, be alone, discuss important official business the Prussia was only allowed in on when they chose, it was like his brothers very own members only club...this didn't bother the over confident Prussian, in fact he was glad that Ludwig was seeking a little more independence, it was healthy, it built character, and besides he was to awesome to care for their little childish games, however when his dear west became a little cold and rough around the edges he couldn't help but wonder what the hell this new asshole with the stupid mustache had done to make his little brother disregard him, it pissed him the hell off!! that day he confronted the taller blond man, meeting his gaze that seemed to see passed him now

"west, what the hell is this? you spend all your time with that god awful boss of yours."  
"hes a good man font speak of him so disrespectfully!"the other had growled back, eyes narrowing.  
Prussia grinned his eyes flaring to an unstable blood color,"i'll say what ever i damned well please you brat, how dare you talk to your awesome brother like that."  
Germany looked away then "he will soon take care of all evil, east" his eyes shot back to Gilbert's" join us"he paused again a creepy cocky smirk that didn't seem right on him fallowed as he gently stroked his thumb over Gilbert's adams apple, letting his other fingers sprawl to the side of the others pale throat to press him back against the closet wall "join us bruder...join us and help us take over the world..."  
Prussia brushed the awkward feeling in his stomach off , his mouth for once unable to open, then..."the world? your going to take it over huh?"  
"just watch me," the baritone dangerously sexy yet terrifying  
"your gonna need some men aren't you? a good stable army to help you out....an awesome country on your side." Gilbert smiled watching his brothers features turn back into a more stone solidness he was accustom,  
"i need nothing, but if you'd like to help it would be easier i suppose." he then turned away. "come you need to meet Mr.Hitler if you want to help us"  
not the answer the other had hoped for but he agreed anyway, agreed to stand by his little brother in a war he had no idea would get so out of per portion, out of bounds, he agreed to be there through the battle, a battle he never realized would swallow him up like a beast, he fallowed blindly into the destruction, wanting to catch his baby brother when he thought the other would fail, nothing he did was wrong not to Prussia  
....nothing,  
...

not when he needed to take so many of his people to camps to train, or when he needed his army for unknown reasons, not when he told him he was going to need him to stay in a cell alone for a while, he was growing weaker, but the medications west gave him helped, he delighted in seeing his brother, his strong body would always press so close when they hugged, sometimes the skin felt as if it were in the way and the beautiful blond would tell him he was okay give him more pills and injections, the effects were nice, he felt so safe, so comfortable. 

The way the others cool fingers touched his hot flesh, the scent of blood never bothering the weakened mind of the older brother, never fazing him when he became like a puppy, happy to obey the soft spoken orders and receive the prizes of his brothers praise.

"kill these people now east, they are becoming to much of a hassle now." and Gilbert would eagerly delve into the bodies, shoot them, rip them apart, fuck them, gut them bite and claw them, what ever... however...

It made him smile when west would smile, a thing his bruder did just for him, hold him closer kiss his tears and fears away, he'd whisper old; almost forgotten lullabies for him, speak softly how wonderful the world would be soon, and Prussia would nod quickly saying how he couldn't wait to see what Ludwig had done for them.

none of it was wrong, not the light kisses, or the rough hands on his neck, not the way west would bring him into the next room and bath him with warm water, his leather gloved fingers tracing over his body and making him shiver, his digits would sink into him and the first time he had panicked, had been alarmed at the intrusion an it had been a little painful when west had probed him with more then one finger at a time, but he had told him it was a standard cavity search, Gilbert asked no questions after that just tried to relax, he felt disgusted when he felt a wave of pleasure as west hit something inside him that had him gasping.  
"ah, whats this east?"

Gilbert blushed deeply, his brother wasn't innocent why would he ask such a thing, he knew himself and though he had never taken a man to bed to lay within him he had taken several to be within them,

"st-stop that." Gilbert gasped aloud. his hands reaching back for his brothers wrist

"shhh, speil mit mir."(1) Germany's heavy voice was dark, close to Prussia's ear, his breath sending a shiver down the all to pale skin of the white haired man.

Prussia stilled, still clinging to the others larger wrist feeling the tendons move under his slight grip, Germany stepped into the tub behind him, rubbing his clothed erection roughly into the others rear, his fingers still working the silverettes pleasure zone, he undone his fly and stroked himself as he watched his digits stretching the others body. 

Somewhere in the back of his head he felt something was off about this, but west was good to him, he loved him, it couldn't be wrong, not if west was being so loving with him.

"spread your legs for mien bruder, and bend over, hold onto the railing."

Prussia nodded slowly and complied his body trembling from the arousal and coolness, but it didnt last long as he felt the larger nations member start to push into him slowly at first but it seemed he was impatient and thrust the rest into his body, it burned, almost unbearably so "nnnh, ow...w-west..it it hurts, it hurts so bad...please.." he wanted to say stop, to beg him to let go...

"shhh" west grinned stroking the pale hips in his hold almost adoringly, he pressed tight to the body before his, savoring the tight feverish heat before harshly driving into the other.

Gilbert screamed, this time he did fight back, he tried to get away, to rip the fingers that had a vice like lock on his hips away, he sank to his knees and Ludwig fallowed with a chuckle,thrusting in deeper at this new angle, Prussia splashed water over the edge of the tub trying to scramble away,  
"if you would relax!" Germany growled grabbing a hand full of the silver locks and ripping the other back molding his back to his chest, one hand held the Prussians chest as he forced himself harder and deeper groaning and panting. Gilbert whined tears running freely down his face as his brother moaned his name into his throat.  
"please, PLEASE... west, .."he couldn't say stop, he tried he burned to but simple word wouldn't pass his lips.  
"i know, you like it, you love it...you've been begging for me...your a good boy," Germany hissed his hand moving to hold the pale boys throat, his thrusts eratic. "oh, your a good boy...tell me you love it, how good it feels.."  
"it huuuurts ....it hurts west."  
"oh yeah?" Germany rotated his hips shifting the angle and finding the exact spot he needed to make gilbert moan again. the said boy did moan then very weakly, his thighs shaky and his panting labored, "there? does it feel good now east"  
Gilbert shamefully nodded, he suddenly missed the searing pain, now he felt worse, he was enjoying himself, moaning in pleasure as the pain ebbed, his mind going blank as he pushed back against his brothers harsh thrusts, his eyes closed and he tried not to see the blood in the water, tried to deny how delightful his brother had sounded just moments ago,  
"now tell me east...is it good now."  
Gilbert nodded again only to have his hair pulled harshly again,"that's a good boy. open your legs wider and get back onto your hands like a dig, i want to watch myself fuck that ass."  
"pleeaseee weeest this is, we shouldn't be....plea-"  
he was forced down, his butt in the air his chest to the bottom of the porcelain tub ...his head under water, Gilbert fought the pressure on his back, his body straining to get back up, his muscles tight and clasping the even rougher blows, west pounded the fear clenched entrance of his brother, moaning loudly and seeking his own pleasure, not caring about anything else, Gilbert was splashing the water e everywhere but he forced him down harder still laying his upper body weight into the one hand holding the weaker mans back down , his other hand holding the boys hips in place as he pulled his shaft out and slammed full on as deeply as he could reach indie the smaller frame, the others entrance became tighter and tighter the harder he fought to get up, this was all of course to west's delight as he came hard , releasing Gilbert and letting stream after stream of hot ejaculation lose inside the others body...  
Gilbert coughed hard,feeling dizzy and yet he ached all over, he barely felt the fluids inside him, he was however aware of his brother pulling out of him, the burning sensation mixed with an emptiness...  
"good boy mien bruder." west sighed quietly before getting up and getting out of the tub, not caring how soaked he was, how his clothes dripped water all over. "you will be my good boy forever mien bruder."

and it continued this way for a long time, more drugs more injections, sometimes west would tie him up, hog tied, eagle, on a wall or door, and it would all ways end with Gilbert being forcibly fucked, it was horrible and wonderful, his brothers fingers were magical, they felt so good on his skin yet it hurt so much he cried every time, begging but never for it to end......

(1) speil mit mer =play with me


End file.
